The Amazing Crossover Story
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: [Permanent HIATUS.]


**Title: The Amazing Crossover Story**

**Summary: Only one crossover. Teen Titans. RobRae mostly. Maybe some JakeRose. Dunno. BBStar? Maybe even a little RobRose? Definitely not RobStar. Ewww. JakeStar? Better than it sounds. Read unless you don't like listed pairings. Rating may go up!**

**Rating: Teen**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or American Dragon: Jake Long. Damn these stupid copyright laws.**

**Author's Note: The rating for now is Teen, but if it ever goes up, I will make a notice in that chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Teen Titans, GO!

Robin stood on the roof, gazing at her. She didn't know he was there. She was meditating.

"Azarath metriome zenthos...Azarath metriome zenthos..." she mumbled over and over again. Her black cape dangled just inches off the ground. Her back was facing him and her eyes were closed.

Raven's eyes shot open as a pair of arms encircled her waist. She put her feet to the ground and stood in the comfort of Robin's embrace. She turned around and rested her cheek on his surprisingly muscular chest. After a few minutes she looked up into his white mask.

"Robin..." she said in a delicate whisper. She put her hand up on his cheek and fingered his mask. His fingers interlocked hers and he looked down into her deep purple eyes. Their foreheads met and they gazed into each other's eyes. Even with his mask on she could tell that his gaze was focused on her and only her. She smiled and he stroked her cheek. She only smiled around him.

Before they knew what was happening, Robin's lips brushed against Raven's. Her purple eyes filled with fear, she backed away. Then, lacking Robin's warm embrace, she shivered, and Robin held her close to his body again. He kissed her left temple and she dug deeper into his body. She wished she could be in Robin's arms forever.

Robin and Raven entered the tower to find the other three teammates playing video games. By their expressions, Cyborg was winning, Beastboy was trying to cheat and win, and Starfire was confused as hell. The three of them didn't noticed when Raven and Robin sat beside them.

"Which one of you is the Azarath girl?" a female voice asked. All five Titans took defensive positions. None of them answered. "I'll ask you again, which one of you is the Azarath?" Raven looked at Robin.

"I have to," she mouthed to him, and Robin nodded. Raven stepped forward.

"I am Raven, daughter of Trigon. I will go with you," she said quietly. Robin stepped in front of Raven.

"First, I want to know who you're working for," he said.

"I work for no one," she said. "I am merely doing a favor for a family friend." Robin turned to Raven.

"Be careful. Don't let them do anything to you that I wouldn't do," he said. Raven smiled.

"Don't worry, Robin. I promise I'll be safe," she said. Raven stood beside the intruder, who tapped her glowing scepter on the floor three times. A bubble encircled the girls and they disappeared. Robin flopped on the couch and sighed.

"Now what?" Beastboy asked. Robin looked up at the green-tinted boy.

"Now we wait. She should be contacting us pretty soon," Robin said. On cue, the television screen blinked on and Raven's face appeared.

"Guys, they don't seem to want to hurt me, so don't worry," she said. "I have no idea where I'm at, but I can see the skyline."

"Show us the skyline, Raven," Robin said. The screen panned to her right and there was a window.

"Shit, here they come. I've got to go," she said and the television blackened again. Robin looked at the other Titans.

"Titans, we're going on a fieldtrip," he said.

"To where?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked up at the cybertronic man.

"We're going to New York City," he said.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Let me go!" Raven screamed. "What do you want with me?"

"It's not what I want, girl. It's what Slade wants," the man holding her against the wall said with a smile. Raven's eyes widened.

"Slade..." she whispered. "Let me go, you son-of-a-bitch! I'm warning you."

"Let her go, Huntsmaster," a voice said. "Slade does not want her harmed."

"What does he want with me?" Raven asked.

"He wants the Teen Titans gone," the man said. Raven looked at the ground. He let her go and walked away.

"Huntsmaster, the American Dragon might show up if we don't quickly retrieve the unicorn's horn," the girl said. Her blue eyes met Raven's purple ones. "I'll, umm, catch up in a minute." When the man left, the girl sat down beside Raven. "I really don't want to do this. But Slade is making us do this. We have nothing against humans."

"Then why am I here?" Raven asked coldly.

"Because Slade does," she said. "We...Huntsmaster and I...hate magical creatures. We hunt them and make a profit."

"Magical creatures?" Raven asked. The girl sighed.

"You must think I'm crazy, don't you?" she asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, I believe you. After living with friends like mine, you can't call anyone crazy," she said. "Let's see, we have a changeling, an alien, and a guy who's half robot. Then there's me, a girl who can use telekinetics, and then Robin..." Raven trailed off when she said his name. The girl smiled.

"My name is Thorn. Don't let Huntsmaster talk you into doing anything you don't want. He's really good at that," she said with a frown. "I believed him, and look at where it got me. Hunting unicorns and fighting dragons. No friends. No social life at all."

"You don't have any friends?" Raven asked as Thorn stood up to leave.

"Only one, and he's avoiding me now," she said sadly. She disappeared into the shadows and Raven sighed.

"Please hurry up, Robin," she whispered.

Thorn stood beside the door. She couldn't let this go on. She had to find a way to get Raven out of there.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first ever crossover story. Like? No? I'll take flames, but I'll cuss you out. I really like this story. Oh, and don't send me comments complaining about the pairings or language. If you don't like the pairings, don't read this story. If you don't like the language, you should have noted the rating. Got it?**

**-CS2007**


End file.
